


have to steal my kisses from you

by christchex



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex
Summary: A collection of kissing prompts written on tumblr.





	1. Kiss as a yes

> Prompt: a kiss as a yes

“You know, we don’t have to go through with this,” Alex said as he opened the door to Michael’s truck. They had been sitting in the restaurant’s parking lot for five minutes, in silence, and they watched other couples make their way inside. “I know we said we’d do this, but…”

“Are you backing out on me Alex?” Michael’s laughter could be heard over the slam of the car door. He made his way around the truck to Alex’s side. “Just want to remind you that this was your idea in the first place. You,” he poked Alex’s shoulder to emphasize his point, “were the one who suggested we ‘do something nice’ for once. I am the one who wanted to stay in and celebrate quietly together.”

Michael grabbed Alex’s free hand and started to turn towards the entrance. Alex tried not to budge as Michael’s hand pulled on his. Michael looked back, face confused and a little worried.

“…you aren’t backing out, right?” His voice was quiet when he asked, the worry coming through. He took a deep breath. “I know I’ve been teasing you but I do want to do this Alex. I want to be seen with you. I want you to want to be seen with me.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be seen with you. It’s not that at all. It’s just,” he sighed, his statement halted. He didn’t know how to explain this, not without upsetting Michael. “It’s just, this isn’t really your scene, is it Guerin? You don’t do fancy dinners. You go to the local bar. You don’t hold hands with anyone, not even when you’re dating. I don’t want you to just go to things because I want to…”

He trailed off as Michael laughed again, this time the laugh was soft, barely audible.

“Of course I want this Alex. I want to hold your hand. I want to go on real dates with you that aren’t to the Pony. I want everything with you. You would after all these years you’d know I’m kinda a hopeless romantic. At least about you anyway.” Michael smiled again and moved close so that he could rest his forehead against Alex’s. “Now, are you ready to go inside and have our fancy Valentine’s Day dinner?”

Alex smiled. He tilted his chin so that his lips were in line with Michael’s. He tilted his head so that their noses brush, smile still in place as he tried to kiss Michael. His smile almost ruined it, but he could feel Michael’s returned smile right as their lips brushed into a kiss.

“Yes,” Alex breathes. “Yes, of course.”

They stayed next the truck a few moments longer. They enjoyed the moment, their arms around each other, and the perfect meeting of their lips.


	2. In a Rush of Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss in a rush of adrenaline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written pre-airing of Smells Like Teen Spirit.

No one was supposed to be home, at least not for another two hours. They were supposed to be alone until 6:15 when his mother pulled into the driveway, followed by his father’s car at 6:30. It was almost like clock work and had been for the past three years.

He and Michael were on the couch, clothes thrown around the living room. They had been there since they got home from school an hour before.

“Just enjoy it while we can,” Alex had said when Michael asked if he wanted him to move. “I never get to just be with you. We’ve got nowhere to be, let’s enjoy it.”

So they did, wrapped up together on the couch, they talked, hands wandering with no real intent besides feeling. The afternoon sun fell across Alex’s back, Michael’s fingers trailing along the sun-lit path, when they heard a car pull into the driveway.

Michael’s hand froze as his gaze found Alex’s. Pain filled his eyes.

“Shit.” They both yelled as they jumped off the couch. Michael diving for his clothes and Alex for his.

“Shit shit shit,” Alex chanted as he picked up his pants. “Fuck okay. My room quick. Hopefully we’ll beat them and they won’t see us.”

The two run up the stairs quickly while they heard keys jingling outside. As the deadbolt turned Alex slammed the bedroom door behind himself.

Michael stood panting in the middle of the bedroom, clothes dropped to him. His eyes met Alex’s and he started to laugh. He took two steps forward and trapped Alex between himself and the door.

“Fuck. That was close,” he said breathlessly and he brought his lips to Alex’s. This kiss was unlike the lazy ones from earlier in the day. This one was full of residual terror and the knowledge that they avoided detection again.


	3. Desperately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kiss desperately

It had been building for weeks. The knowledge that they would go their separate ways had built the tension slowly since Alex first brought up enlisting after graduation.

In the end, it there wasn’t much of a fight. How could there be, when they both knew that this was inevitable.

_“You don’t stay with your high school sweetheart_,” Rosa had once said to Liz, Maria, and Alex as they discussed Liz’s college options over winter break. _“So have fun now and don’t even bother trying to stay with Kyle.”_

Alex tried not to think about it, think about leaving Michael, not at the time anyway. Neither had concrete plans back in January. Michael has to wait to hear about scholarships and grants, and Alex had to find a way to tell his father ‘no’.

So, in the end, it wasn’t much of a fight. It was Alex and Michael sitting in the cabin of Michael’s beat up truck, eyes forward as they sat a few houses away from Alex’s. It was Alex saying, “you don’t stay with your high school boyfriend anyway” and Michael clenching his hands around the steering wheel. It was Alex not looking over as he heard Michael curse, heard him hit the steering wheel with his hands, heard him bite back a frustrated scream. In the end, it was Alex holding back tears as he tried to say goodbye to the only good thing in his life.

It wasn’t a fight, it was resignation and pain. It was Alex letting the tears fall down his cheeks as Michael cursed one more time.

“No,” he said as he turned toward Alex. He bridges the gap between them, sliding down the bench seat until he was almost on top of Alex. Michael gently placed his hands along Alex’s cheeks, fingers swiping at the tears. “No. No, I won’t let that happen. I’m not letting you go like that Alex. I don’t care what I have to do. I can’t lose you. I can’t…” his words turns frantic the longer he spoke, his head shaking his denial. He brought Alex’s face in close and whispered, “I’m not letting you go, not like this.” He kisses Alex with as much desperation and desire he could manage.

_‘I would do anything to keep you too,’_ Alex thought as their lips met again and again.


	4. In Public and In Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kisses in public and in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written very early in the season.

The sound of flesh on flesh had never been so satisfying. The slight crunch sound of cartilage breaking and the knowledge that a blow to the face can harm a fist barely registering over the fact that after 28 years of bullshit, Alex finally decided that he had enough. 

There his father had stood, knife against Michael’s throat. Finally, it had all come out- the aliens, the hunt, the truth about the murders, the deaths- everything. Everything went back to his father, to the military, to the government, and Jesse Manes had a knife to Michael Guerin’s throat, a threat of death and dissection on his tongue. He had already incapacitated Max and Isobel. Aliens were not immune to blows to the head. They were off to the side, in the arms of Liz and Noah as Kyle tried his best to make sure they were okay, that they would wake up. Michael was the final piece and the most destructive one.

Maria and Alex stood still, unsure of how to proceed. Michael could deflect the knife usually, but something had been wrong with him all day. His powers were basically off, he could barely focus as they worked on piecing together the puzzle that was Roswell, New Mexico. He had been stumbling as they moved down the street earlier, as they attempted to find some place to hide out and regroup. Maria had to half carry him. Even when drunk, Michael had never been that uncoordinated.

“What did you do to him?” Alex had asked, demanded of his father.

“We’ve been developing a chemical to neutralize them,” he had replied. “Seems we still need to work on it.” His self-satisfied smirk grew as he pressed the knife into Michael’s neck, blood tickled as skin broke. “Stand down airman. We have our specimen, back-up is on its way. Any action you take will be considered treason.”

Alex did not fucking care. He did not care that he still limped and used a cane. He did not care that it would be considered treason. He sure as shit did not care that he would be going against his father. After all these years, there was no pretense of love on his part.

As quickly as he could, he breached the distance between the three of them. With his free arm he bunched his hand and jabbed a quick hit straight to his father’s nose. The sound felt like retribution, vindication, and relief. Michael dropped to the ground as Jesse let go of him in reaction. Jesse tried to get a hit in, but Alex knocked him off balance first with his cane.

Suddenly, Jesse dropped to the ground. Michael laid near him, hand still on the knife that was stuck in Jesse’s thigh, right through the femoral artery. Michael pulled out the knife and rolled away. As he panted out labored breaths, his gaze found Alex’s. Michael’s smile had not been that big since high school, if it ever was that big at all.

“Thanks,” he said as he tried to catch his breath. “I always knew you had it in you.” He kept his smile trained on Alex.

“I…” Alex did not even know what to say, so he did not bother with words at all. He gently got on level with Michael. He gently grasped his jaw with his hands. He ignored the tears in his eyes as he brought their lips together. He ignored the grin still on Michael’s mouth and gently kiss his lower lip. Then he kissed the corners of his mouth in small, quick kisses. 

“I couldn’t stand the idea of him hurting you again,” Alex whispered right before Michael decided he had enough and needed a proper kiss.

“Well shit… didn’t see that one coming…” Maria said as the kiss deepened.


	5. Jealousy or Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss out of jealousy or envy

Maybe it would be different if he knew where they stood. Maybe the anger and the bitterness clawing through his chest would be different, would be amusement. But it wasn’t. He didn’t know where they stood, what their relationship was or even if they had a relationship at all. Sleeping together every night for a week was great, that didn’t mean they were dating though. That didn’t mean they were anything.

Alex knew they needed to talk about this. He knew it but that didn’t mean he wanted to be the one to say it, to ask if they were more or anything or everything to each other. He knew how he felt. Hell, he knew how Michael felt. But. But that didn’t change the past 10 years and that didn’t change the fact that they were now different people with different lives and different expectations. Alex didn’t want to face the rejection.

There was an irony in that statement that Alex refused to acknowledge.

None of this knowledge changed the fact that Alex was jealous of every single person who sat next to Michael, every person who got him to laugh, every person who got a casual touch and a smirk. Those should be just for Alex but they didn’t, they weren’t. That was his fault too.

Alex tried to ignore that truth too.

So Alex just watched as Michael laughed and smirked and flirted with other people, because that’s just what Michael did. It’s how he interacts with people.

Alex watched as Michael disentangled himself from the girl at the bar. He watched as Michael turned down the offer Alex was sure he was getting. He watched as Michael grabbed his coat. He stood up at Michael made for the door. He followed Michael out the door and to his truck. He grabbed Michael’s hand as his opened his door.

“Alex, what are you…”

Alex didn’t let Michael finish the question. He grabbed Michael’s jaw as he reached up to kiss him, hungry and possessive. Michael didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his arms around Alex and pulled him close, consuming Alex the best he could.


	6. In the shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss in the shower

The water pressure had improved greatly since Michael started staying at the cabin more often. For a man who lived in a trailer, he had a lot of opinions about water pressure, gas stovetops, and overhead lighting. Alex had to admit that the light dimmers really did set the mood, and Michael did amazingly know how to cook. The new showerhead was definitely the best part of Michael’s home improvements though.

The steam filled the small bathroom as Alex enjoyed his morning. The warmth of the water helped soothe any residual aches, and the spray hit with the prefect amount of pressure to help relax his neck from where he slept on it wrong. He closed his eyes and let out a satisfied groan.

He heard a small laugh from the other side of the shower curtain.

“Morning,” he said, eyes still closed as he tilted his head into the water. He was just about to start the actual showering process when he felt a shiver run up his spine. He moved his head in time to see Michael step into the shower behind him.

“Morning,” Michael mumbled into his neck as he draped his arms around Alex’s waist. Alex smiled.

“What are you doing out of bed? It’s your day off.”

Michael just mumbled, “I know,” into Alex’s neck. He pressed a kiss to Alex’s shoulder and slowly walked his way around Alex to stand in front of him. “Wanted to spend some time with you before you left,” he said before he leaned in to give Alex a light kiss. Alex smiled again before he brought Michael in for another kiss.

The water turned cold before they stopped.


	7. Through a window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss through a car window

Alex looked around the Wild Pony. It was getting late and Maria was ready to close the bar down. The only people left were the usual late night drunks Maria had to kick out daily and their friends. It was nice, spending time with everyone outside of alien investigations and murder mysteries and homicidal fathers. This was nice.

Liz was next to him, body pressed firmly against Max’s as they laughed at something Kyle just said. Isobel and Noah were in their own little world on the other side of the table, only every once in a while commenting to prove that they were partially paying attention. And Michael, Michael was on his other side, hand placed firmly in Alex’s as he made a joke back at Kyle.

It was weird to see so many people who once hated each other bond and like each other, but Alex wouldn’t wish for anything else.

“Ok guys, hate to do this but you have to take the party elsewhere,” Maria said as walked up behind Alex. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze. “I still have a business to run and closing Time is closing time,” she said with a laugh.

“I’m surprised you didn’t play Closing Time to kick us out, DeLuca.”

“Only because most of you can’t appreciate good music. Now out.”

They gathered their things and cleaned the table the best they could, though they still lingered by the door.

“I guess none of us are ready for the night to end,” Liz said with a smile.

“How about we move this party to my house?” Max asked. “I have plenty of room for anyone who might want to crash.”

They all voiced their agreement, with Michael yelling at Maria to join them when she was done closing.

They made their way to the parking lot and to their cars. Michael and Alex were still holding hands as Michael walked Alex to his car.

“You know, we’re seeing each other in 15 minutes. You didn’t have to escort me to my car.”

Michael smiled. “I know. But I wanted to.”

Alex opened the driver-side door with a laugh. “Ok you dork. I’ll see you in 15 minutes.” He closes the door and started his car. He jumped slightly at a knock to his window. “I didn’t realize you hadn’t left,” he said to Michael as he rolled down his window. Michael just smiled again.

“You forgot something,” he said before he leaned and kissed Alex gently. “There. See you soon.” He kissed Alex one more time and then walked to his truck.


	8. At a Party, in Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: kisses at a party and kisses in celebration

The Wild Pony cleaned up well, when it wanted to. Locals packed in tight for half priced cocktails and $2 domestic drafts. Roswell sure loved its patriotism, especially when it came with cheap booze and explosions. 

Their little group had claimed a corner booth, thanks mostly to Maria keeping everyone clear and Michael who showed up before the bar technically opened under the guise of “helping”. Mostly, everyone came and went, seeing people they knew or going to the bar to get the next round. Alex was the only one who hadn’t moved since he got there, though that had more to do with Michael’s arm that was draped over his shoulder that he refused to move.

“I have other friends besides you Guerin. Maybe I want to see them.” Michael just snorted and tightened his hold. His Air Force friends come to them.

It was nearing sundown when Alex finally turned to Michael. “Can I please leave this booth? My ass is going numb and I need to pee.”

“No can do,” Michael replied. “We’re waiting for something and you need to be here for it.”

“What could we possibly be waiting for that meant I had to stay here for five hours straight?”

Michael didn’t say anything; he just kept a small smile on his face as he watched to the door. Alex was about to push his arm off and leave anyway when Michael dropped his arm.

“And that,” he said with a gesture towards the door, “was what we were waiting for.”

Alex looked up and saw his oldest brother at the entrance to the Wild Pony, his oldest brother who had been stationed in England for the last two years. His wife was behind him with their four year-old son in her arms.

“Guerin,” Alex said with tears in his eyes and a grin on his face. “Did you and Tommy plan this?”

“Yeah,” he replied. “They were supposed to arrive hours ago though. Their plane got delayed at landing.” 

Alex grabbed his face and kissed him, uncoordinated and enthused. He broke the kiss quickly and said, “I love you. Thank you.” He slid out of the booth and made his way towards his brother.


	9. Lazy, in the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: lazy morning kisses

It became a habit, early mornings in bed, bodies entwined, breaths and heartbeats syncing. It became a habit and Michael never wanted it to end.

He never wants to wake up alone, to a small cramped bed, even if it was deceptively comfortable. He never wanted to wake up without warm skin on his, without hair tickling his cheek.

It became habit, lazing in bed even though he and Alex needed to go to work. Lazing and exchanging kisses where neither opened their eyes, neither cared about morning breath. Half the time they’d miss each other’s mouth, catching the corners of lips or getting a cheekbone instead. Neither of them minded. Neither minded Michael’s sleepy noises or Alex’s mumbled morning nonsense.

It became a habit that neither wanted to break. It was them, in each other’s arms, content and comfortable and safe. Finally safe.

As he turned his head to kiss Alex awake, Michael thought about how this may be his only good habit.


End file.
